That Strange Genin Story: Naruthong
by Yokai Naruto
Summary: The story of three Genins and their task with the help of Tsunade and Kakashi to create the best uhhh... THONGS ever! Will they fail... Or will the random things that pop out stop them? A pointless story! Reveiws! WOOT! DRAMA! JK! RANDOM!


NaruThong Chapter 1 Enter Tsunade and Thongs

**This is the story about the tales of trying to make thongs with Tsunade, the retarded Kakashi, and the three genins. The stories humour will go sorta slow, so if it's really boring at the beginning skip to the middle or end. **

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke wait outside…….. When Kakashi jumps in.

Kakashi: Howdy partner! It's national opposite sex cowboy day!

Inner Sakura: _I thought it was the day we meet Tsunade you stupid retard…_

Naruto: Uhhh.. Kakashi-San, why are you dressed like a gay cowboy?

Kakashi: Excuse me little one, I don't speak Spanish… It's national English day!

Sasuke: Kakashi could you please be serious for once?

Kakashi: But I wanted to be a girl… you … you big weenie!

Kakashi secretly injects a sleeping drug in Sasuke's neck

Sakura: Kakashi-san we know you're scared and excited to meet Donald trump, but you don't have to be……

Inner Sakura:_ a dumb ass…_

Naruto: I got to take a serious sh-t right now!

Sakura: Literally?

Sasuke sits up, with his eyes closed and drool coming down his mouth

Sasuke: ITACHI DON'T BRING THE CRACK OUT! Long silence….. NO NOT THE POT! I DON'T LIKE DRUGS! Sasuke some how imitates Itachi's voice Sasuke could you please shut up I'm trying to get some sleep, and why are you talking about drugs?

Naruto:… yeah… literally.

Naruto then runs off to the closest bathroom, while Sasuke blabbers out his "moments" and "experiences".

Sakura: So uhhh… Kakashi, what's your most favorite color?

Kakashi: Pink underwear…

Sakura: No… Kakashi I asked what's your favorite color, not what your wearing

Kakashi: Pink underwear…

Sakura: Ummm okay master… What's the color of the sky?

Kakashi: Pink Underwear…

Sakura: Kakashi-san, could you please start acting serious! Now alright, here's another question. What do you expect when we meet Tsunade?

Kakashi: Pink G-Strings…

Inner Sakura: KAKASHI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Sasuke: I DON'T WANT TO EAT AFTERSHAVE! I HAVE BALLS! STOP RAPING ME TSUNADE!

Naruto comes back

Naruto: What's wrong with Sasuke…

Kakashi: Can I get raped too?

Tsunade comes in.

Trump: Hello, hello, and welcome to my chocolate factory!

Sakura frowns.

Sakura: Tsunade-San, we're outside and on your lawn… Not in a Chocolate factory…

Tsunade: Well I guess one day I'll by one! Or go to that contest…

Tsunade then leads them inside her house and pulls out a suitcase.

Tsunade: First of all make me some thongs, and advertise them. We need more thongs, and more people to buy the thongs.

Sakura: Do you know how many people have purchased these… devices of "nature"?

Tsunade: Well I know I'm a buyer…

Sakura: Okay… I _guess _that's a good start…

Kakashi: Didn't we leave the hot boy with the raven hair outside?

Ino pops in the room for no apparent reason that anyone knows of

Ino: That's my man ya stupid Biotch!

Naruto: I thought you were a crazy hippy Ino.

Ino: Oh.. yeah… I'm gunna like totally like leave, you totally like fags….. But before I leave I'm taking Sasuke!

Inner Sakura/Kakashi: (Stupid Bi-ch!)

Kakashi runs into awall for no reason andSakura Chases after Ino…

Ino: YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, EVEN IF YOU DO HAVE UPPERS!

Naruto: Sakura has uppers!

Sasuke: Yeah she let me borrow some so I could be stronger…. Because you know, it's my f-cked up destiny that I'm supposed to follow… like getting stronger by ANY means necessary…

Naruto: How the hell did you get here!

Sasuke: Well here's a question for you… If you have a really ugly girl on your back that wants to hump you, do you let them hump you?

Naruto: No…

Tsunade: could you guys just start making…

Kakashi interrupts

Kakashi: I WOULD! But what's a hump?

Tsunade: …the thongs?...

Sasuke: just a minute Tsunade-san… Uhhh Kakashi a hump is…..

Kakashi stares at Sasuke like some type of hyper 5-year old homo…

Sasuke: Something a camel has… so uhhh, lets just leave it as that...

Long silence...

Sasuke:Naruto so don't you see, the adrenaline rush burst through me gave me more speed and strength to run!

Naruto: Okay…

Tsunade: Could you guys start?

Sasuke: Just a wait a minute… What is that noise?

Naruto: I don't know… and I don't see Kakashi…

Sasuke: Where is Kakashi?

Naruto and Tsunade look behind Sasuke

Tsunade/Naruto: He's uhh… behind you… and he's humping a door knob…

Kakashi: Is this humping!

Naruto: Yeah… master Kakashi……..

Long silence… Except Kakshi's 'thumping'

Tsunade: CAN WE JUST START MAKING THE DAMN THONGS NOW!

Sasuke: Sure, but we need Sakura… If you know what I mean…

Naruto: YEAH! I know what you mean! GREAT idea, we can get Sakura naked!

Sasuke: Ummm, Naruto… I meant that we get Sakura to help us make the thongs…

Naruto sighs

Naruto: Alright I'll get Sakura… You two start out with the thong lay out…

Sasuke: Okay, cya later.

Tsunade: Yeah cya…

Tsunade thinks to herself: _Yes, I get to stay with the sexy 14 year-old! _

Naruto then leaves trying to find Sakura…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shikamaru and Temari are on a tree together in the woods…_

Shikamaru: You know, I always wanted to say I love you, and that the fact that you are the hottest thing a nerd could ever see. I love you Temari because you are a Tom-Boy!

Temai: What the f-ck are you on, crack or something!

Shikamaru: No Temari please don't mistake me for being on this "crack" stuff or whatever you call it…

Temari leaves

Shikamaru: NO DON'T LEAVE!... FINE I'll Atleast Rape you to the best of my ability! I WILL BE AVENGED!

Temari: COULD YOU JUST GROW UP DAMMIT! AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I'VE BEEN SEEING YOU STALKING ME 24/7 SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

Shikamaru: All I wanted… was… for… you… and… me… to… have…… have…. A GAME OF YAHTZEE DAMMIT!

Temari sticks her middle finger at Shika

Temari: GO TO HELL!

Temari summons her weasel thingy and cuts Shika to shreds (the only thing left of shika is his shadow).

The Shadow Of Shikamaru: Remember this, I WILL NEVER DIE, AND I WILL HEAL AFTER I GET THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE…

Temari: And if you don't get it?

The Shadow Of Shikamaru: Then I guess…. Uh… umm… I'LL RAPE YOU!

TemarI: You're a shadow!

The Shadow Of Shikamaru: Well I can always rape your shadow…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto is in the distance…_

Naruto: Those guys are sluts, I knew it! …..

Naruto: Dammit! I still can't find Sakura…

Sakura yells really loud…. Or should I say Inner-Sakura?

Inner Sakura: INO! IMA GUNNA KILL YOU!

Naruto: Uhh.. I guess I know where she is now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back with Sasuke, Tsunade, and Kakashiand thethongs…_

Sasuke: QUIT HUMPING EVERYTHING YOU SEE MASTER! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!

Kakashi: Can I help make some thongs?

Sasuke: Sure If you-

Kakashi puts a thong on his head and leaves

Kakashi: Yells back HOW COME IN NEARLY EVERY NARUTO EPISODE CHOJI IS WEARING A THONG ON HIS HEAD? Runs Off

Sasuke thinks to himself _Master has a point there… why **does**_ _Chouji always have a thong on his head… I was always thinking that Ino would wear something like that…_

Tsunade: He's got a big point there... Why is he always wearing a thong on his head... I wonder if its made out of spandex...

Tsunade stops speaking and stares at the hot 14-year old

Tsunade thinks:_ Only if I was 14!_

Sasuke: Well at least I can start making my own thong for my own personal use… THE ELECTRO-THONG OF TORTURE!

Tsunade: What did you say sexy 14-year old?

Sasuke: Could you quit calling me sexy! I've already got a obnoxious homos that are calling me that!

Chouji poofs in the room for no apparent reason

Chouji: _I am not a f-cking peervert..._

He then poofs away...

**End of Chapter… Wait 'till I update my story with chapter 2… THE ELECTRO THONG OF TORTURE!**

**Reveiws, or might use the electro thong of TORTURE!**


End file.
